Journey to the Past
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: Bra runs away from home to find out who she really is. Now, two years later she has returned. What will happen when she meets up wit Goten again? Titled for Aaliyah's song
1. Ja ne!

Journey to the Past  
  
A/N: This fic was written especially for Aaliyah, rest in peace! It's a songfic to one of my favorite songs from her, "Journey to the Past." Please R&R! And nothing bad about Aaliyah, nothing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Journey to the Past" or DB/Z/GT!  
  
Dedication: This is to the passed on singer who unfortunately died last Saturday morning, August twenty-fifth. Rest in peace! And I hope she knows how badly she is missed on earth. We love you Aaliyah!  
  
And the second dedication goes to my friend Clarice, who was so torn up about her death; this is for you, girl!  
  
Aaliyah, R.I.P!  
  
1979-2001  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices   
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so long  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Bra, are you sure you want to do this?"   
"Trunks, I'm sure. I need to get away from this place. I feel like I don't belong."  
"But, Bra-"  
"Don't try to stop me, Trunks, I have to go. I promise I'll come back, onii-chan. I wouldn't let you and Pan-chan get married without me, and promise me you won't."  
"I promise."  
"So you do like her, eh?"  
"Uh, Bra!" Trunks exclaimed as a blush covered his face. She laughed, but stopped when a serious face came upon him. "How long will you be gone, Imoto-chan?"  
"I don't know Trunks," she said looking down. "But please don't tell mom and daddy. I know he would come after me. And I need to go on one of those "life journeys", so to speak. In other words, I really need to find out who I am."  
"But, Bra, why can't you do that here?"  
"Because, there is nothing for me here. I love you, and everyone else, but I just can't stay. Please understand, onii-chan."  
"Listen, Bra. I can't understand why you have to do this," Bra sighed, and was about to speak again, but Trunks cut her off. "But, I respect it. Just come home soon."  
"Oh, onii-chan, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you," Bra said and she flung her arms around her brother.   
"I love you too, imoto-chan. Br careful. And come back as soon as you can."  
"I will, and please remember not to tell anyone." Bra said still holding on.  
"I won't."  
"I have to go, onii-chan, or I'll miss my flight. I can't fly out of here, they'll sense my ki." Bra said struggling to let go of her brother.  
"Ja ne, Bra."  
"Ja ne, Trunks." They stared at each other, looking into each other's sad eyes, each full of tears. Without question, they hugged each other again, and Bra's flight was called for the last time. Bra reluctantly let go, looked at her brother one more time, and walked away. "Goodbye, Bra."  
Bra handed her ticket to the woman at the gate, and walked through the doors, afraid to look back at her brother, and fighting the urge to stay. Bra disappeared into the corridor, as Trunks turned his back to the gate, and began to walk away.  
"Trunks!" he heard a voice call. He quickly flipped around to see Bra at the door of the gate. "I love you, onii-chan! I'll be back someday! Ja ne! And remember, tell Pan-chan you love her! I love you! Goodbye!" Bra said and ran back down the corridor.   
"Goodbye, Imoto-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Oh arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Two Years Later~*~  
"Everyone, Pan and I have an announcement to make," Trunks said as he stepped onto a platform above everyone at Capsule Corp. Which included the Son family, Krillin and his family, and the other Z senshi, even Piccolo. "We're getting married."  
"Ah! Grandchildren!" Bulma yelled.  
"And great-grandchildren!" Chichi yelled, hugging Bulma.  
"Congratulations, sweetheart," Gohan said, hugging his daughter. He had approved of Trunks only a short while ago, but although he didn't admit it, he knew Trunks would take care of her.  
"Thanks, daddy," Pan said hugging her father. 'Bra, I wish you were here,' Pan said.  
"Pan, can I talk to you. I mean, like, in private?" Trunks asked nervously.  
"Uh, sure." Pan said as Trunks lead her to another room. "What's wrong, Trunks?"  
"I'm not sure when we can get married, Panny."  
"What?!" Pan exclaimed angrily. "Are you telling me you don't want to marry me anymore! Why did you even propose-"  
"No Panny, it's no that at all," Trunks said cutting her off. She stopped yelling, and looked at his sad, but serious face.   
"Trunks? What happened? What's wrong?" Pan asked terrified something horrible had happened. A tear slipped down Trunks cheek and Pan quickly sat down next to him and wiped it away, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"It's Bra."  
"What do you mean? What about her? Do you know something?"  
"Yes. I was there when she left. I was the only one who knew about it. I'm not sure where she went, I just know she took a ticket to America, someplace in California, but I bet she's moved by now."  
"You mean, she didn't just disappear, she ran away?"  
"I guess you could say that, Pan."  
"But, Trunks, what does that have to do with us?"  
"When-when Bra left, I made her a promise," Trunks choked the words out, and Pan placed her arm around him. "I promised we wouldn't get married until-until she came back."  
Pan gasped. "You mean...how...she...know?" Pan sputtered.  
"She knew I loved you when she left. I promised we wouldn't get married until she came home. And Pan, I know I'm going to sound like a complete baka, but I don't know when I can marry you."  
"Oh, Trunks, it's okay. I would love to have Bra here."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She's my best friend, like my sister. Of course I want her there."  
"So even if we have to wait awhile, we'll still get married?"  
"Of course, Trunks."  
"Pan, I love you even more than the day you were born!" He said hugging her.  
Pan smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." They pulled away from each other slightly, looking into each other's eyes. They pulled each other into a passionate kiss.  
"Get a room," a voice behind them said. The pair pulled away instantly. They turned, and Pan gasped.  
"Bra!"  
"The one and only," Bra smiled.  
"Oh my Dende, Bra I'm so happy to see you!" Pan said as she rushed over to her friend and hugged her.  
"Yeah, it's great to see you, too, Pan." The girls let go, and Bra turned to Trunks.  
"Imoto-chan," he said without a wave emotion in his voice. The stared at each other, neither one smiling. Pan stood there looking back and forth at the two.   
Finally, a grin spread on Trunks's face. And he got up and hugged his sister tightly. "Welcome home, imoto-chan. You had no idea how much I wanted to tell mm and dad."  
"Yeah, well, thank you for not spilling on me."  
"And it looks like you kept my promise," Bra said looking at Trunks and Pan with an evil grin. The pair blushed. "Yeah, well, you know," Trunks said.  
"Uh huh," Bra said sarcastically.  
"So, where is daddy?"  
"In there. And Bra, I'm not sure he'll act too happy around you. He's been different since you left, and even though you're back now, I'm not sure he'll act, well forgiving."  
"Yeah, I know. But I have to see him."  
"All right. Let's go then."  
"Yeah."  
Bra took a deep breath, and Trunks pushed the door open, with Pan's arm entwined with his, ad Bra following.  
"Hey, guys. Where did you two go?" Videl teased.  
"Uh, just talking," Trunks said.  
"Uh huh, sure," she smile and walked away.  
Bra was now terrified, she wasn't sure she could handle this anymore. She quickly clung to Trunks's arm. He looked down at her and smiled. She was still his little sister.   
"Trunks, even when you're engaged you have beautiful girls clinging to you," Goten said.  
"Uh yeah," Trunks said backing away, not wanting anyone to recognize his sister before she was with her parents again.   
"Trunks, I didn't know you were going to have another guest," Bulma said coming up to him.  
"Yeah, well, mom. It was an unexpected surprise."  
"I guess so," Bulma said eyeing Bra.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me, Trunks?"  
"Uh, yeah. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Trunks said looking at Bra.  
"Uh, sure," Bra said nervously. "Hello, Mrs. Briefs. I'm Trunks friend from America."  
"Ah, I see. How did you meet my son?"  
"Oh, uh, I met him at a conference in the states."  
"Oh I see." Bulma said suspiciously. "Are you alright, you seem a bit jumpy?" Bulma said, staring her straight in the eyes.  
"Uh, me, no I'm not jumpy. Just, uh, just jetlag!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh. Well, why don't you meet my husband Vegeta," Bulma said dragging Vegeta over to them.  
"Vegeta, this is Trunks friend from the states. This is, uh I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Bulma said still pushing her. Vegeta looked at her, but did not say a word. And Bra didn't bother to respond to Bulma.  
"Excuse me, miss?" she said irritated.  
"Daddy-" Bra whispered.  
"What?" Bulma exclaimed. "What did you say?"  
"Daddy," Bra said loud enough for her to here, she flung her arms around Vegeta, and surprisingly, he returned the hug.  
"Daddy," Bulma whispered. "Oh my Dende, daddy." Bulma said realizing who the girl was. "Bra!"  
"Mother." Bra said, not sure if her mother was forgiving her or not.  
"Welcome home sweetheart," Bulma said crying and wrapping her arms around her daughter.  
"Oh, mom," Bra said crying.  
"Welcome home," Bulma repeated, patting her daughter on the back.  
By now everyone in the room was looking at them. "Bra?" A voice questioned from behind her. Bra pulled away from her mother and turned to see Marron and Uub.  
"Marron!" Bra exclaimed and hugged her friend.   
"Welcome back, Bra."  
"Thanks," she said smiling.  
She turned to Uub, who was holding a baby in his arms. "Marron is this yours and Uub's baby?" Marron nodded.  
"Oh, she's beautiful! What is her name?"  
"Ling."  
"Oh, that's a beautiful name!" Bra said smiling at the baby.   
"Hey, Bra," Uub said.  
"Oh, hello Uub-kun," Bra said wrapping her arms lightly around him, trying not to hurt the baby.  
"B-chan," someone said.  
Bra turned and looked at Goten. "Goten..." Bra whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me (courage see me through)  
Home, love, family; there was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family; I will never be complete until I found you (heyyy)  
One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Still my heart still needs to know  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome back, B-chan." He said, smiling as brightly as ever to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: The next part of this fic will be up as soon as I can get it up, so please R&R! And tell me if I should continue or not! And flamers, please be gentle!  
  
Chapter II: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
  



	2. Secrets Revealed

Journey to the Past  
  
Chapter II: Secrets Revealed  
  
A/N: Wassup out there? I was surprised I got so many review for the story...so I'm getting this one out as soon as I can for all of you. Please , enjoy! And remember this story is for Aaliyah! May she rest in peace!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own this song, "Journey to the Past" and I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices   
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so long  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra was speechless. Watching Goten stare at her, she wasn't sure she could take it if someone didn't break the silence soon. "Uh, I said welcome back, B-chan."  
"Huh?" Bra exclaimed scared to death. "Uh, gomen, uh, thanks." She said shaking his hand instead of hugging him.  
"Uh, are you alright, B-chan?"  
"Uh, I-I'm, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Bra struggled to get the words out of her mouth.  
"Um, okay. Whatever you say," Goten said shifting uncomfortably.  
"Well, uh, could you guys excuse me, I'm kind of tired. IS their a guestroom I can stay in, mother?" Bra said, while everyone stared at her, as she began to sweat with nervousness.  
It took Bulma some time to react, but finally she responded, "Uh, you won't need a guestroom." Bulma said coming out of her faze. Bra was about to question as Trunks cut in.  
"We never changed your room," he informed her.  
"Oh, you didn't? Well, if you guys wouldn't mind, could I get some rest? I am a bit jet-lagged," she said as everyone still stared at her.  
"Sure," Pan said breaking the silence. "Me and Trunks will walk you to your room." And before Bra could protest, Pan had already grabbed her arm, dragging her up the stairs, with Trunks quickly following behind.  
"Uh, thanks, Pan," Bra said still uncomfortable.  
"No prob, I had a feeling you'd want to get out of there."  
"Yeah, well, of course I did."  
"Hey, Bra, I'm not sure exactly what your room is like now, no one has been in there since you left."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Never. Although, I think I did see dad on your balcony once."  
"Well, that was me and me and daddy's favorite spot you know. I haven't been on that terrace since, well, it feels like forever." There was a peace between the three for a second, and Pan broke in.  
"Uh, Trunks, why don't we leave Bra here to rest."  
"Sure, I bet everyone is still in shock down there. We better get down there before they end up throwing all kinds of questions at my parents. Well, 'night Bra."  
"'Night."  
"Bye, Bra. Call me tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yeah, I will. Bye."  
"Oh, wait a sec, Bra."  
"Yeah, Trunks?'  
"I don't live here anymore, so I won't be here when you wake up. Pan and I live in an apartment not too far from here, so just ask mom for the address and come visit us. Or you could call and maybe we could do something."  
"Sure, I'd love to. Thanks again guys."  
"Yeah, bye Bra," Trunks said a shut the door.  
'Should I really have come back," Bra asked herself. She flopped onto her bed, and even before her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
"Hmmmm..." Bra mumbled as she smiled, while she stirred awake. She looked up to expect the old white walls of her apartment in the states, but the tranquil blue of her bedroom happily greeted her. She smiled, she was happy to be back. She just lay in her bed, absorbing her surroundings around her, thinking of all the memories. Remembering all the times she's get dressed for big Capsule Corp. parties in her large vanity with three seats in front of her bed. And the closest where she kept all of the clothes everyone admired her in. Then her eyes fell on a picture on the wall. She stared at it, and it looked straight back at her. It was taken only about two weeks before she had left home. Goten was smiling at the camera, and she had her arms around his neck, winking and blowing a kiss at the camera. She couldn't have taken the picture with her, it would only bring memories of everyone with her to her new life, that she had falsely created in Malibu, California. Knowing if she ever caught glimpse of it, she would be forced to come back.  
She looked away from the picture tears forming her eyes, but she quickly dismissed them. She looked down and realized that she was covered with her favorite baby blue feather comforter. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered, and quickly sprang out of bed. She sprinted over to her large closet, hoping her old clothes would still fit her. She chose an outfit, and rushed to her bathroom.  
She picked out two baby blue towels, one small and one large. She ran the water until it heated up and she quickly got into the shower. Everything in her bathroom was just the way it was when she left. She smiled. She remembered knocking down that lotion bottle, and leaving her radio on pause. It was just like it was before. Her baby blue bathroom had not changed. Everything in the bathroom was blue other than the floor and the mirror. But everything else was blue. She washed her hair, and cleaned herself off and finally turned the switch off. She grabbed her larger towel off of the rack, and dried herself off, then stepped out of the shower. She replaced the towel with a baby blue bathrobe, used a pick to come out any tangles in her hair. She grabbed the smaller towel, and dried any excess water in her hair. Then she plugged in her curling iron, and fired up her hair drier. When she was finished she dressed into her clothes. A dark blue, shiny, short jean skirt, a baby blue halter-top, that cut off just enough to show her belly-button, and tan boots that started in the middle of her shin. She grabbed the curling iron and curled all of her hair into small curly tendrils. Pulling a small part of her hair in the front and holding it together with a white bobby pin, with a baby blue butterfly at the end, leaving two small tendrils n the front to frame her face. She applied some make up, and walked out the bathroom door. As she made her way to the door of her bedroom, the terrace door caught her eye. It looked as if it was slightly ajar, just the way she had left it. She walked towards it, placed her hand on the knob, and quickly drew it back. "I can't, not now," she whispered sadly to herself, but quickly regained her happy mood, and pranced out the door, racing down the stairs. She saw her father and mother in the kitchen. Bulma reading the newspaper in her white lab coat, and Vegeta, was eating like a pig, or, like a saiya-jin.  
"Morning, daddy," Bra said kissing him on the cheek. "Morning, mom," she said heading over to the refrigerator.  
"Morning, sweetie, what are you going to eat?"  
"I think I'll just grab and Nutri-grain or something, and I was wondering, could you give me Trunks's address, he said I could stop by today."  
"Sure. It's by the phone."  
"Thanks. Um, is there a capsule car I could borrow?"  
"Yeah, they're in a cabinet in the garage."  
"Okay, I'll be going now. Bye, mom. Thanks! Bye, daddy!" Bra said waving as she hurried to the garage.  
Vegeta gave a loud grunt. "What? You're not happy to see her, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
He just gave a 'hmph' and got up to train in the gravity room.  
Bra had chosen a baby blue BMW convertible, the same one she had used when she lived there. As she sped away from Capsule Corp., she blasted her radio, singing along to Aaliyah's "If Your Girl Only Knew." In about ten minutes she arrived at the complex. It was huge, and she guessed he owned a very large penthouse, instead of an apartment. She walked up to the front desk in the lobby, where she met up with a pretty blonde.  
"Hello, may I help you?" the blonde asked from behind the desk.  
"Yes, could you please give me Trunks Briefs-Vegeta's room?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to give anyone's room number away unless the resident leaves a message. And besides, if you're after Trunks, he's mine. That little Pan chick of his is a skank. Even worse than you. Besides, everyone knows I'm next in line."  
Bra's ki rose, and she struggled to keep it down. This idiot bimbo after her brother had just called her and her best friend a skank. "Listen, here bitch. I can get you fired when ever I want to, so watch it."  
"Oh, and how do you expect to do that?" the girls asked thinking she had outsmarted Bra and expecting a lame comeback.  
"Because, my name is Bra Briefs-Vegeta. Daughter of Bulma CEO of Capsule Corp. the richest family in the world. The sister of Trunks, and don't you ever call me or my best friend, who happens o be Trunks's girlfriend a skank again. You got that, ho?"  
The girl was speechless. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper scribbled something on it, and handed it to Bra without a word. Bra smirked, a bit too much like Vegeta, and walked towards the elevator. Bra studied the paper, by the looks of it, Trunks lived on the top floor. 'Just like, Trunks, always the best,' Bra thought. Bra reached her floor, and there was the ding of the elevator, and the doors open. Bra stepped out in search for Trunks's room. But she didn't see any doors. She walked down the large corridor, and finally found tow large dark wooden doors. Bra looked at the number on the paper, it was the same as the one on the door. Bra smiled, this whole floor belonged to Trunks. "I should have known," Bra said to herself. She rang the bell, and waited for her brother to answer. No one came to the door. Bra rang it again, and then she heard Pan's voice. "Trunks, stop! Get the door."  
"But, Pan-"  
"Trunks, go get it. It might be, Bra!"  
"Fine." Trunks said. Bra then heard footsteps coming towards the door, and it opened, she saw her brother, looking more than a bit disheveled.   
"Uh, did I interrupt something?" Bra asked.  
"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed like a little kid.  
"No," Pan said coming up behind him. "You didn't interrupt anything," she said glaring at Trunks.  
"Are you sure? Because you know, I can come back."  
"Oh, would you?" Trunks asked again like a child.  
"Trunks, stop it. Or you're not getting anything for a week."  
Trunks automatically shut up. Pan smiled at how much authority she had over him. "Well, come in, Bra."  
"Thanks," she said and stepped into their large penthouse. "Wow, this is amazing. Much nicer than the one I had."  
"Really? What was yours like?"  
"Well, it was much smaller, more of a condo than a penthouse like this one, although it did have a nice view of the ocean."  
"Oh. SO you lived by the ocean?" Pan asked.  
"Yeah," she said, slightly wistful.  
"Do you miss it?" Pan asked quietly, hoping her friend didn't want to go back.  
Bra shook her head. "Well, I miss the ocean, the view, I miss that, but I would I would trade it instantly to be here with you guys," she said smiling at Pan. She smiled back at her friend. There was a peaceful silence between them.   
And Pan finally spoke, "So are you hungry, Bra? Or have you eaten already?"  
"Well, now that I think of it, I am kinda hungry, I just grabbed a Nutri-grain bar before I left."  
"Oh, well, I'll cook breakfast. You can take a look around if you want."  
"Okay, I'll do that."  
"Oh, hey, Bra, we have a balcony at the other side of the penthouse if you would like to go see it."  
"really? I think I will take a look. Thanks. I'll be back."  
"Okay." Pan said and walked to the refrigerator ready to cook breakfast.   
Bra walked down the corridor, looking at all the paintings and pictures on the wall. She stopped in front of one. She smiled at the picture. It was her and her father, when she was only five years old. She was sitting on his shoulders, smiling, holding onto Vegeta by the hair. While he tried to pull her off. He looked as if he was trying to be irritated, but he couldn't be irritated by his only daughter. There was even a small hint of happiness. Bra turned away from it and continued walking. There was a portrait of the family. She was only a baby in it. Vegeta stood in the back without a smile, and Bulma stood next to him. Trunks was sitting, and Bra was in lap, smiling, and waving her arms happily in the air. Bra continued walking. Now there were only paintings of flowers and such, but there was a two large pictures that took up two walls. The one on the right was a collection of different pictures. Collages of herself, Pan, Trunks, Marron, Uub, and Goten. She stared at Goten's. A large blown up picture of him was in the center, he was smiling brightly. She looked at the pictures surrounding him, the one from her bedroom was also there, at the top right corner. She smiled at it, Pan must have done these collages, always a love for photography in that girl. She looked down, and in the bottom right corner of Goten's collage, was a yet another picture of the two of them. Goten was giving her a piggyback ride, and she was smiling and laughing with happiness. Bra turned around and there was a large picture on the wall. It was from the Tenkaichi Budoukai. She was only five, and Pan was four. She was sitting on Goten's shoulders and Pan was sitting on Trunks's. The two were smiling brightly, while Goten and Trunks waved at the camera. Marron and Uub were in the middle, kneeling in front of Goten and Trunks. Marron had her arm around Uub, and she winked at the camera, while blowing a kiss, and Uub blushed furiously, but tried to smile. She grinned, she loved her friends. She then started walking again in search of the balcony. Finally she spotted two large glass doors. She walked over to them, and slid it open, and stepping out onto the balcony. She looked down, there was a large river flowing in the glistening morning sun. She smiled. The water always relaxed her. She sighed, happily, she loved being home.  
"Remind you of your other life?"   
"Yeah, Trunks," Bra said not even having to turn around. "The water always reminds me of it.  
"Bra, I think we need to talk," he said as he took a seat at the table on the balcony.  
"Then let's talk."  
"Bra, what happened to you while you were gone?"  
"Well, nothing happened, except for what you know. I moved somewhere else, started a new life, new job, new home, the works. That's all that happened. And I did stay in California. I guess something inside of me wished one of you would come and look for me. I lived in Malibu, had a condo by the ocean, what's there to know?"  
"Bra. I meant what happened to you when you left. You said you left to go on one of those "life journeys" so what's the deal?"  
"I dunno."  
"Bra, please tell me."  
"Trunks, I-I don't know how to say this..."  
"What, Bra?"  
"I-I didn't leave to find out who I was."  
"What?!" Trunks exclaimed. "You mean, we all grieved over your disappearance for two years, and you lied to me about leaving!"  
"Trunks, please. I left to get away from here. To get away from, him, Trunks."  
"From, whom, Bra?"  
"Goten." She said simply.  
"Goten?! What did he do? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him!"  
"Trunks, stop. Even you know Goten would never hurt me!"  
"Then what happened between the two of you?"  
"Nothing happened between us. It was me. He didn't even know about it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Trunks, I'm in love with Goten. I left, I left, to get away from him."  
"You-you, what?! How could you love him! He's older than you!"  
"So what? The difference in our ages is the same as yours and Pan!"  
"So that's different!" Bra gave him a look. "Okay, it's exactly the same. But, Bra, why couldn't you have stayed here? You could have talked to us about it."  
"I didn't just leave because of him. I really did feel like I didn't belong here. Trunks, I did leave to find out who I was, and because of Goten."  
"But why? Bra what is there to find out?"  
"Trunks, during the whole time I was in America, I didn't find out who I was. And a couple of weeks ago, I knew I wouldn't find it there, and that I'd have to start searching from the place I started."  
"Then why did it take you so long to come back?"  
"Because, I didn't want to come back at all."  
"What? You mean you didn't want to see us?"  
"No! It's not that at all! It's just, I was scared all of you wouldn't accept me anymore."  
"But, Bra, how could we not? Bra, we've all missed you, and badly if I might add."  
"I guess, but I just need time for myself, you know. I'm sorry. Maybe, maybe it was a mistake to come back."  
"No, Bra, it wasn't a mistake at all. I'm happy you came back. All of us are."  
"Really?" Bra asked as if she was only a child.  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
"Arigatou, oniichan," she said and hugged him, and he automatically returned the hug. Pan smiled, watching the siblings. "They'll never change," she smiled, and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Okay, okay, I know it was rushed! I'm sorry! Sorry! But please don  
T flame! The next one will be much better a promise! Just please no flames!  
  
  



End file.
